Abafar
|Sektor= |System= |Entfernung= |Koordinaten= |xyz=12 11 714 |Sterne= |Satellit= |Monde= |Klasse= |Landschaft=Trockene Wüste |Atmosphäre= |Klima=Heiß, Trocken |Sehenswürdigkeiten=*Die „Leere“ *Pons Ora *Ower Sliders *Bohrfelder des Abafar-Abbaukonglomerats |Zusammensetzung= |Gravitation= |Durchmesser= |Tageslänge= |Jahreslänge= |Ureinwohner= |Fauna=*Abafar-Käfer *Abafar-Laufvogel |Flora= |Einwanderer=*Menschen *Dug *Aqualish *Sullustaner *Aleena |Einwohnerzahl=Kaum besiedelt |Sprache=Basic |Städte=Pons Ora |Besitzer= |Regierung= |Importe= |Exporte=Rhydonium |Zugehörigkeit=KUS }} Abafar ist ein kaum besiedelter Wüstenplanet im Äußeren Rand der Galaxis. Die Wüste, die den ganzen Planeten bedeckt, heißt Die Leere und im Orbit schweben Eisformationen, gigantische Ansammlungen von festem Wasser. Auf dem Planeten gab es nahezu keine Möglichkeit, dass Leben in der Wüste gedeiht, da die Oberfläche des Planeten sehr schmutzig war. Trotzdem entwickelten sich wenige Lebewesen auf der Welt, die sich jedoch rasch anpassten. Selten kamen geringe Wasserstellen zu Vorschein, während im Grund des Planeten Rhydonium vertreten war, wofür der Planet auch am bekanntesten war, da auf ihm sonst keine Dinge an die Außenwelt gelangen. In den Klonkriegen strandete eine Militäreinheit namens D-Squad, mit R2-D2 und WAC-47 auf dem Planeten, während sie auf einer Mission für die Galaktische Republik ausführten und durch die riesigen Eisklötze abstürzten. Beschreibung Planetographie Abafar ist ein sehr warmer und einsamer Planet, auf dem man nahezu kein Leben entdecken kann. Die Oberfläche besteht lediglich aus einer endlosen Wüste, die nur von wenigen Siedlungen, wie zum Beispiel Pons Ora, geprägt wird. Diese Stadt war unter dem Oberflächenniveau gebaut, weshalb man von Weitem nur den großen Graben mit Gebäuden sehen konnte. Stellenweise gibt es große Risse in der Oberfläche, die aus dem Weltall allerdings nicht mit bloßem Auge zu erkennen sind, sondern ausschließlich aus der Datenbankdatei der Galaktischen Republik sichtbar waren. miniatur|links|Die Stadt [[Pons Ora.]] Das Sonnenlicht wird wegen Partikeln, die in der Atmosphäre schweben, auf die kalkhaltige Oberfläche reflektiert, was zur Folge hat, dass der Horizont der leeren Welt stets eine orange Farbe zeigt. Es ist praktisch unmöglich, einen Schatten zu projizieren, eine Spur zu hinterlassen, die Richtung vorherzusagen oder die Tageszeit zu bestimmen, da all dies von dem Regolith des Planeten unmöglich gemacht wird. Abafar besaß zur Zeit der Klonkriege einige Rohstoffe, so etwa den Brennstoff Rhydonium und Wasser, welches von den einheimischen Abafar-Laufvögeln getrunken wurde. Auf der Welt leben wenige Tiere, wie die Abafar-Laufvögel und der Abafar-Käfer. Manche Tierarten können das Erscheinungsbild einer Fata Morgana wahrnehmen, falls sie eine Zeit lang ohne Wasser auskommen müssen. In der Stadt Pons Ora wurde der Rohstoff Rhydonium abgebaut. Dies zog einige Einwanderer verschiedener Spezies an, wie Menschen, Aleena, Aqualishaner, Dug und Sullustaner. Geschichte Bergbaustationen In Klonkriegen spielte Abafar eine wichtige Rolle für die Separatisten in Sachen Bergbau. Dort wurden von der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme Rhydonium-Abbauanlagen errichtet und hauptsächlich von Droiden betrieben. Strandung und Flucht des D-Squads In den Klonkriegen bekam der vom Jedi-Orden zusammengestellte D-Squad die Mission, ein Separatistisches Verschlüsselungsmodul mit einem B-Typ Klasse Eskortshuttle von der Dreadnaught zu stehlen, um es der Galaktischen Republik auszuliefern. Sie mussten einige Kampfdroiden ausschalten, um an dieses zu gelangen. Als sie das Verschlüsselungsmodul erlangt hatten, floh die Einheit, in der Hoffnung die Republikanische Flotte so schnell wie möglich zu erreichen. Nach einer Zeit im Hyperraum erreichten sie die Eisformationen des Planeten Abafar. Die Gruppe brach in Panik aus, während sie von mehreren Eisbrocken getroffen wurden. Die Droiden des Squads gingen von Bord, um die Schäden zu beheben. Nachdem sie von einem größeren Objekt getroffen wurden, musste die Einheit notlanden. miniatur|Das gestrandete [[B-Typ Klasse Eskortshuttle|Raumschiff.]] Als sie aus dem Kometenhagel entkamen, war das gestohlene Eskortshuttle total zerstört und auch nicht flugfähig. Als es sich bei der Landung auf der glatten Kalkoberfläche von Abafar eingrub, wurde es so demoliert, dass eine Reparatur des Shuttles unmöglich schien. Als der Colonel Meebur Gascon die Lage einschätzen wollte um sich einem Plan auszudenken, fuhr der Astromechdroide R2-D2 mit dem Verschlüsselungsmodul weg, welches er zuvor im Raumschiff an sich genommen hatte. Darauf folgten ihm die anderen Droiden WAC-47, U9-C4, QT-KT, M5-BZ und ihr Zilkin-Anfürer Gascon. miniatur|links|[[R2-D2 und Meebur streiten.]] Nach einem längeren Marsch in der Leere, ging dem Colonel das Wasser in seiner Flasche aus. Er fing mit R2-D2 einen kurzen Streit an, da dieser seinen Navigationscomputer auf Geradeaus gestellt hatte. Gascon meinte, sie können sich auf sein Training verlassen, da Droiden nur programmiert sind und er intensives Training genießen durfte. Der Boxendroide WAC-47 stellte dies in Frage, wobei er feststellte, dass das Training so ähnlich ist wie seine Programmierung. Der Colonel blieb stur und wollte sofort zurück zum Schiff. Er musste jedoch feststellen, dass auf Abafar keine Spuren auf der Oberfläche verblieben, weshalb sie nicht zurückkehren konnten. Meebur und R2-D2 streiteten sich über R2s Programmierung, da dieser seinen Navigationscomputer auf Geradeaus stellte. Kurz darauf bemerkten sie ein anderes Schiff, wobei sie glaubten, ihr abgestürztes Shuttle zu sehen. Allerdings stellte sich dabei heraus, dass es sich um ein anderes Schiff handelte, da ein Skelett und ein defekter Astromechdroide darin lagen. Der Colonel, der auf das Wrack des Schiffs geklettert war, sah eine Fata Morgana und rannte auf sie zu, in der Hoffnung es sei ein Dorf, in dem er Essen bekommen könnte. Er musste allerdings feststellen, dass es sich um eine Illusion seiner Gedanken handelte. Die Astromechs des D-Squads ließen den verrückten Zilkin mit dem Boxendroiden zurück, als sie weiterreisten um ihre Mission abzuschließen. miniatur|Horde von [[Abafar-Laufvogel|Abafar-Laufvögeln.]] Nach einem kurzen Gespräch zwischen WAC-47 und Meebur, ritt eine Herde Abafar-Vögel auf sie zu. Beide sprangen beide jeweils auf einen Vogel und erreichten nach geringer Zeit das Dorf Pons Ora. In dem Dorf entdeckten sie die Astromechs, die schon früher zu dem Dorf fanden. Im Dorf bemerkte der Colonel die Cantina Ower Sliders. Er schickte die Mechs mit der Absicht weg, damit sie sich mit der Umgebung vertraut machen können. Kurz darauf bat er im Lokal nach etwas Essbaren. Der grimmige Chefkoch namens Borkus war jedoch nicht in der Laune ihn zu bedienen. Im Müll hinter der Cantina fand Meelbur dann schließlich doch etwas zu Essen. Dort trafen sie auf einen menschlichen Tellerwäscher namens Gregor, der genau wie ein Klon aussah. Der ehemalige Soldat wusste jedoch nichts von seiner Amtszeit als Klon, da er an einer Amnesie litt. miniatur|links|Die [[Astromechs entecken die Kampfdroiden.]] Ungefähr zur selben Zeit trafen die Astromechs auf eine Geierdroiden-Patrouille, die im Dorf Streife ging. Der Colonel stieß einige Zeit später zu ihnen und sie überbrachten ihm ihre Neuigkeiten. Der D-Squad entdeckte kurz darauf eine Nu-Klasse Angriffsfähre aus den frühen Klonkriegen, die sie für ihre Flucht verwenden wollten. Dabei heckten sie einen Plan aus, wie sie das Raumschiff kapern könnten. Als sie dem Klon nach Hause gefolgt waren, nachdem er Feierabend hatte, projizierte R2 ein Holobild von Captain Rex in ein Fenster. Gregor erkannte, dass der Mann exakt wie er aussah. Der D-Squad erzählte dem vermissten Klon, es gäbe einige mehr von ihm. Als sie seinen Arm mit dem Erkennungscode scannten, stellte sich heraus, dass seine Nummer CC-5576-39 ist und er Kommandant einer Elite-Einheit gewesen war. Er wurde als einer der Vermissten der Schlacht von Sarrish gemeldet. Er erinnerte sich trotz Gedächtnisverlustes wieder an die letzten Momente in seinem Leben als Klon. miniatur|[[Gregor verteidigt den D-Squad.]] Als sie in der Cantina nach Gregors Klonausrüstung suchten, händigte Borkus die Ausrüstung des ehemaligen Klon-Kommandos in das Lokal. Als er sie nicht rausrücken wollte, überwältigten die Droiden ihn und CC-5576-39 nahm die Ausrüstung an sich und ging mit dem D-Squad zur Landeplattform. Am Landeplatz sahen sie das Shuttle, das mit Rhydonium beladen wurde. Auf dem Weg zum Shuttle verteidigte Gregor den D-Squad, indem er die Kampfdroiden auf sich aufmerksam macht. CC-5576-39 blieb auf dem Planeten zurück, während der D-Squad von Abafar flüchtete. Hinter den Kulissen 150px|links *George Lucas sagte, dass die Droiden sich im Nichts verlieren sollen. Er sagte auch, er wolle Abafar so gestalten, wie Mœbius es in seinen Cartoons tat. Es sollte völlig anders werden wie die Sachen die sie früher designten.Zusatzmaterial der Folge Ein sonniger Tag im Nichts *In dem unkanonischen Handy-Spiel Tiny Death Star können die Spieler eine Abafar-Wohnung durch einen Erfolg freischalten.Tiny Death Star *''Abafar bedeutet im Portugiesischen ''ersticken ''oder ''unterdrücken. Quellen * * * * * * *''Tiny Death Star'' * — Knights of the Eternal Throne Einzelnachweise en:Abafar es:Abafar hu:Abafar nl:Abafar pt:Abafar ru:Абафар Kategorie:Planeten Kategorie:Planeten des Äußeren Randes Kategorie:Legends